Sharpshooter
For centuries, the art of killing an enemy in one fatal blow without them knowing of your presence has been a staple of warfare. Minimizing casualties on one side while striking down many foes on one side. Whether picking off lesser enemies from afar, or taking out major leaders and toppling commands, the Sharpshooter is an expert at using their sharp wit and focused eye to spot and strike any target. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat, Stealth '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Recommended Skills: '''Stealth, Perception, Sense Motive '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Wis +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Sharpshooter is proficient with Simple and Light/Heavy Firearms, and with Light Armor. One Shot, One Kill (Ex) The Sharpshooter has the ability to deal heavy damage with just a single shot. As a standard action, they can make a single ranged attack with a firearm at their highest Base Attack Bonus. If the shot hits, roll damage twice and add the results together before adding your Dex bonus and any other bonuses. This does not work with Launchers, Full-Auto weapons, or Shotguns with Buckshot. Only Rifles and Pistols. At 8th Level, you roll 3 dice and add the results. At 15th Level, you roll 4 dice and add the results. Sniper Foci At 1st Level, the Sharpshooter can choose a Sniper Focus to enhance their One Shot, One Kill ability. At 4th Level, and every 4 levels thereafter, they may choose another Sniper Focus. Only one Sniper Focus can be applied to a single use of One Shot, One Kill. They may find a list of Sniper Foci here. Overwatch (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Sharpshooter can active their Overwatch ability as a Full-Round Action. While in Overwatch, the Sharpshooter can make an attack of opportunity with a firearm against an enemy that moves more than 10 ft in their sight range. They do not provoke attacks of opportunity for making 5-foot steps, teleporting, or being moved by an exterior force (by an ally or spell), only if they physically move on their own turn. Overwatch ends at the start of the Sharpshooter's next turn, or until they make an attack of opportunity with Overwatch (even if they have Combat Reflex). Sharp Sight (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Sharpshooter's eyesight develops to match their training. The Sharpshooter adds their class level to Perception checks based on sight. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Adaptable Trajectory (Ex) At 7th Level, the Sharpshooter has mastered the art of the long-ranged shot, able to perform it no matter the issue. The Sharpshooter ignores non-magical weather effects that could hinder his ranged attacks or perception, such as wind, fog, and rain. Magical weather effects will still cause penalties to the Sharpshooter, as usual. Set Up (Ex) At 9th Level, the Sharpshooter can crouch and set up aim to increase their accuracy. The Sharpshooter is considered Flat-Footed and can only make a single Standard or Move Action per turn. They gain a +4 bonus to all Ranged attacks made while Set Up. If they make a Move Action to move to another square, they lose the Set Up bonus until they activate the ability again. You cannot make a 5-foot-step while Set Up. You cannot Set Up while in flight. Steady Aim (Ex) At 11th Level, all of your ranged weapon attacks ignore partial or soft cover, and enemies do not gain the prone bonus to AC against your ranged attacks. Stillness (Ex) At 13th Level, the Sharpshooter gains a +5 bonus to Stealth checks made while not moving. Increase the bonus to +10 when prone. The Sharpshooter can stealth even while being observed. Critical Aim (Ex) At 14th Level, the Sharpshooter's aim becomes deadlier. Increase the Crit Range of any weapon usable with One Shot, One Kill by 1. At 18th Level, increase the Crit Range by 1 more. This stacks with other effects that increase crit range, but is applied after abilities that double crit range. Ranged Parry (Ex) At 18th Level, the Sharpshooter's aim becomes so uncanny that they can shoot projectiles out of the air. As an immediate action, taken when a ranged weapon attack is announced but before the roll is made, the Sharpshooter can choose to shoot the ranged projectile out of the air. The Sharpshooter makes an opposing attack roll against the enemy's attack roll. If the Sharpshooter's attack roll is higher, the Sharpshooter shoots the projectile out of the air and the attack ends. If the enemy's attack roll is higher, the Sharpshooter misses and the attack is resolved as normal. Mastery - Perfect Focus (Ex) If a Sharpshooter lands a critical hit against an enemy while using One Shot, One Kill, they can choose to forgo their Sniper Focus effect to instead instantly slay their enemy or knock them unconscious. The target must roll a fortitude saving throw of DC 10 + Damage dealt to negate the extra effect. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited